


Buried

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: 1-million-words, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e09 Aliens in a Spaceship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan can't sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW bingo prompt, "Buried"
> 
>  

Temperance woke up gasping, struggling with her sheets. She knew that she was in bed in her apartment, but part of her was still buried in her car, with ears ringing from the explosion and dirt suffocating her as she fought her way out.

"Hey there," Booth said quietly.

Her gaze darted in his direction; Booth had insisted on staying with Temperance, sitting up in a chair with a small lamp on, reading one of his comic books. Booth had come for her, had pulled her out of the darkness a few hours ago. And here he sat, ready to remind her of that.

Temperance tried to be logical at all times, and she knew that the trauma she had suffered could result in mental repercussions for days if not longer. Still, she found herself impatient with her own weakness. And yet, the sight of Booth, in his sweats with his comic book, was extremely comforting. Temperance lay back down and closed her eyes.

_She was buried, suffocating, clawing at the gravel around her, trying to hold on to Hodgins' shirt-_

Her eyes flew back open, taking in the sight of Booth calmly reading. Maybe she'd just stay awake for a little longer.


End file.
